five_nights_at_fredbears_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear
'Fredbear '''is the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Fredbear's. He is an animatronic bear of the spring-lock series who, like all animatronics, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders the halls of Fredbear's Family Diner, along with all other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like all other animatronics, Fredbear will attempt to forcefully stuff any human he sees after 12 PM into a Fredbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance Fredbear is an animatronic golden bear with a lighter shade of yellow on his belly and a puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a purple top hat and bow tie while wielding a black microphone. He has thin black eyebrows and five-toed feet. This is different then the second series of animatronics, as Fredbear is a spring animatronic and is designed for humans to wear. He appears to have paws underneath his hand. His round ears are articulated and thus able to move back and forth. Fredbear sports sqaurish, human-like teeth from his jaw and upper jaw. His irises are normally of a cyan color, but they differ through the game and the menu screen. Only his silhouette and endoskeleton eyes are seen through the security cameras. He is the only animatronic with eyes that glow in the dark. Locations Fredbear starts the night on the show stage along with his guitarist , Spring Bonnie. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the player's Office. The path is: Show Stage - Game Area - Party Room 2 - Hallway - The Office Unlike other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Fredbear is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Girl states, this may just be due to the fact Fredbear is more active in the dark. Fredbear will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him, as it will block the player's view. Viewing Fredbear on the cameras will slow him in his path, even if he is being blocked by Spring Bonnie or JJ. Behavior For the first night of the week, Fredbear is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera directly at random intervals. From Night 2 onward he can become active at random intervals. When Fredbear moves, a shrill laugh will play, the same audio file from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ''Fredbear will only move when the Monitor is down or the player is looking at a camera other than the one he's on. Fredbear can only enter the office through the Main Hall. His large head and body disable him from climbing through the ventilation shafts, but Spring Bonnie has a slender body, enabling him to easily climb into a ventilation shaft. The most efficient way to prevent Fredbear from getting into the Office is to frequently monitor Fredbear on the cameras. If Fredbear can be seen in the hall, the player should cycle through: # Prize Corner. 2. Flashing the Hallway with the light and 3. Checking the vent. Fredbear will only enter the Office if the player does not check Fredbear enough. The player has one more chance to survive, though. When Fredbear enter's the player's office, the player must put on the Fredbear mask within a time of two seconds. If the player fails to do this, Fredbear will kill the player, resulting in a game over. Audio Fredbear's laugh. The screech Fredbear emits when attacking the player.